9 songs, 9 moments
by the go-to guy
Summary: a shuffle-song challenge for Moka and Tsukune


Well, the next childhood friends is taking longer than I thought it would, and I'm not really in the mood to write any one-shots, so I decided to do one of those 10-song shuffle challenges. Enjoy, and if you don't know any of the songs, try Youtube!

Well, it was going to be 10 songs, but my parents made me rush so it's only 9…sorry.

XXXXXXXXX

**Geeks Get the Girls-American Hi-Fi**

Tsukune sighed as he gazed into his drink, wondering how in the world he had allowed Gin to convince him to come to the bar in the first place. He had term papers to grade, and he wanted to get a head start on them. It's not like he had anything else to do on a Friday night. That was probably how Gin had convinced him to come out with him. "Just because you're a college professor doesn't mean you have to have the social life of one." The Football coach had said. "It'll be fun!" Yeah, because nothing says fun like milking some alcohol in a collared shirt and tie while crappy club music pounds in your ear and you dodge the poured drinks of drunks. Tsukune was seriously considering the possibility of just leaving when he spotted a glint of silver out of the corner of his eye.

_Silver?_ Tsukune thought. _What in the world can be silver?_ Turning his attention to the odd color, he was struck dumb when he realized that the silver he saw was the hair color of the most beautiful girl he had ever seen. Her previously noted hair went down past her waist, standing in stark contrast to the knee-length dress she was wearing. Her blood-red eyes seemed all consuming as a drink was placed in front of her, and Tsukune found himself sliding down the bar to get closer to this woman. Before he knew it, they were right next to each other, and she was looking at him with a smirk.

"Can I help you?" The woman asked, clearly amused. Bewildered, Tsukune said nothing at first, but then found his voice.

"I uh… I'm Tsukune Aono." He said while holding out his hand, at a loss for anything else. Moka glanced down at the outstretched palm, as if considering something, then grasped it with her own hand.

"Moka Akashiya." She said, shaking.

**Paint it Black-The Rolling Stones**

Yet again, Tsukune was a ghoul. He had been forced to tap into his vampire blood one to many times, and now he had been inadvertently turned back into a creature driven by instinct. He was going on a rampage, destroying the school as his friends tried to stop him.

"Tsukune, snap out of it!" Kurumu desperately shouted, holding on to the hope that she could find the human lost inside of the monster. But even she was rapidly losing faith as Tsukune attacked everything left and right, no longer driven by logic and reason but by bloodlust and killing instinct. The unsealed Moka watched, waiting for an opening in the barrage of attacks Tsukune was throwing at her.

_Now! _She thought as Tsukune threw a punch that went too wide and made him lose his balance. She charged in, delivering a blow to Tsukune's abdomen followed by a kick to the side of the knee. Tsukune faltered, unprepared for vampire-strength induced attacks. Moka took advantage of this fact and unleashed a barrage of blows, making Tsukune flail about. Moka brought back her hand, fingers together like the tip of a spear. She cast a quick glance around as she hoped against hope that unexpected salvation would come like it had last time. But there was nothing. She looked forward again.

"Tsukune." Moka whispered. "I'm sorry." And she struck, hitting her target dead-on.

**Amazing-Janelle **

Moka was warm, her body heat being reflected back and forth underneath the cocoon of covers that she was sharing with Tsukune. The first night of marriage was over, and the consummation had gone amazingly well. Tsukune had fallen asleep already, exhausted from the days events, but Moka was slightly less tired and was enjoying the unabashed staring-at-Tsukune time. She thought of all the things her new husband had done for her: he alone had approached her when everyone else had turned away in fear and prejudice. Even though he was human, he had become her friend, the first that she had ever had. Eventually, they had become more than that, much to the chagrin of the other girls in Tsukune's harem. Of course, Moka had been ecstatic that her feelings were reciprocated. She hadn't understood it though- how could such an amazing person fall in love with a vampire like her? It just didn't make sense.

Nevertheless, Moka never voiced her concerns-she didn't want to worry her boyfriend with her own shortcomings. Over time, however, Moka grew less and less worried as one truth became inherently obvious-Tsukune loved her. This, in turn made Moka realize that she shouldn't worry over the little things. Then came the day he had proposed-he had looked so undeniably cute, balancing on one knee and holding out a golden ring with a ruby-red stone. She had agreed, obviously. As she reminisced, Moka continued to gaze at Tsukune. She snuggled closer to him under the covers, and one thought kept bouncing around in her head.

_Tsukune, you are amazing. And I hope that we get to stay together forever._

**The Bitch Song-Bowling For Soup**

"C'mon Moka! I'm sorry!" Tsukune desperately called up to the window of his girlfriend's house, trying to make amends for a fight they had earlier. Once again, there was no response to his pleas from the girl of his dreams as the window remained shut. Tsukune sighed and truged back to his car, out of ideas. Once he reached his rusty old clunker, he reached into his pocket for his cell phone. He dialed the number of his best friend, looking for some advice.

"Hello?" Came a voice from the other end.

"Hey Kurumu; I need some advice for girl problems." Tsukune said.

"Go out with me. Problem solved." Kurumu responded. Tsukune chuckled, used to his friend's advances.

"Any other advice?" Kurumu sighed, figuring that Tsukune would turn her down.

"Well, if there is one thing that is sure to make any girl swoon, it's too take a boom box or something and play a sweet song out side of her window." Tsukune's eyes widened. Was that really all it took?

"Really?" Tsukune asked. Kurumu rolled her eyes.

"Yes, really."

"Thanks Kurumu!" Tsukune said as he hung up. He glanced into the back seat of his car where he kept the stereo. He brought it with him everywhere, due to the fact that his car's radio didn't work, and he knew for sure that he kept some love song on it…

**TIME PASSESS…**

Tsukune held the stereo above his head, ready to make amends with his girlfriend and put this little spat behind them. He cranked the volume up to max and pressed play.

_**You're A Bitch! But I Love You Anyway!**_

Tsukune paled as the exact _wrong _song blew out of his stereo and up to his girlfriends waiting ears. He lowered the stereo and desperately started pressing buttons as he realized what happened. He must have gotten the CD numbers mixed up, and instead set it to the wrong song. Now, granted that normally wouldn't have been a big deal-had it been _any other song_. As it stood now, Tsukune had pretty much all but broken up with Moka. As he finally pushed the stop button, Tsukune became aware of someone calling his name.

"Tsukune!" Said boy looked up and saw his silver-haired girlfriend leaning on the windowsill of her open window with a bemused grin on her face. Tsukune gulped.

_Well, it was fun while it lasted…Goodbye, Moka…_

"What song were you actually trying to play?" Moka asked, taking Tsukune off-guard. He looked up and made eye contact with his girlfriend.

"Um…What?" He asked stupidly, making Moka chuckle. Her boyfriend was just so darn _adorable_ sometimes!

"I asked what song you meant to play." Moka reiterated. "Because I know you didn't mean to play…whatever that song was. Right?" She said that last word with a touch of menace, the likes of which sent Tsukune into a scramble.

"O-o-of course I didn't mean to!" He stuttered. "What I meant to play was-" He stopped short as Moka raised her hand and cut him off. She sighed.

"Well, it's the thought that counts right?" Tsukune nodded vigorously, not wanting to mess this up by accidentally saying something stupid. "Then I guess you can come up if you want." Tsukune blinked a few times.

"Up…to your room?" Moka rolled her eyes.

"Well, if you don't want to come up, then I guess-" Tsukune sprinted towards the house, making a mental note to thank Kurumu later.

**You Can be as Loud as the Hell You Want When You're Making Love-The Avenue Q Cast**

"Damn neighbors…." Corma said, rolling out of bed and slipping his feet into his slippers. He padded his way out of his bedroom, doing his best to block out the annoying noise coming from room 205. He opened the door leading into the hallway and stepped out of his warm apartment, shivering a little bit at the chill that his pajamas didn't protect him from. He made his way to the door of the apartment next door and knocked, angry that he had to do this at such an outrageous hour. The noise kept up, and Corma knocked once more. The noises finally stopped, but there was a minute or two of waiting before the door finally opened and revealed Corma's young neighbors: a beautiful girl with blood-red eyes and knee-length silver hair that was currently clothed in nothing but an oversized t-shirt. Her husband had messy raven-black hair, and seemed pretty built from what Corma was able to see, which was quite a but considering that all he was wearing was a pair of sweatpants.

"Excuse me." Corma started, trying to keep his temper out of his voice. "But, do you know what time it is?"

"1:00 in the morning." The woman said.

_Smart-ass._ Corma thought. But what he said was "Exactly. So, I don't mean to intrude, but could you please, I don't know, keep it down a little. "

The man opened hi mouth as if to speak, but his wife beat him too it.

"Look, Mr. Corma, sir, what we do in our bedroom is our business. Now, if we're bothering you, we're sorry, but we are not going to stop. Now, maybe you could bring someone home from a bar or something, and you can make as much noise as you want, and we won't ask you to stop. I can only request the same of you. Goodnight." The woman's husband seemed just as embarrassed as Corma felt, or at least that was the impression that he got before the door was slammed in his face.

**The Pokémon Theme-Pokémon**

Tsukune adjusted his cap as he rolled the pokeball around in his gloved hand, his eyes never leaving the werepokemon in front of him. This was it; the moment of truth that decided whether or not he would catch his first Pokémon. He threw the red and white ball, praying that it would do its job. It bounced off of the hide of the werepokemon and opened, enveloping the creature in it's hidden energy. The ball landed on the dirt, and Tsukune held his breath as the capsule shook. Finally, after a few shakes, the ball finally settled down and blinked, signaling a successful capture. Tsukune couldn't believe it, and he held his breath as he picked up the pokeball, as if breathing would shatter the illusion. He grasped the capsule in his hand, and, confirming that he was not dreaming, whooped in celebration. He turned to his traveling companion.

"Moka! Didja see that! I caught a Pokémon!" Tsukune gushed excitedly, giddy with success. His companion rolled her eyes, having caught several Pokémon already in her life.

"Congratulations." She said dryly, unimpressed. "You caught one out of like, a million Pokémon. Great start." Tsukune was too giddy to let his friends bitterness get too him, and he started leaping around to prove it. Moka looked on and scoffed, crossing her arms at such a childish act, but she didn't stay that way for long. Tsukune grabbed her arm and dragged her into his victory dance. However, his spectacle was cut short when Moka opened her mouth.

"Tsukune. Let. Me. Go." Moka said, he voice making it quite clear that this was a threat. Tsukune quickly complied, but he was still rather bubbly as he cradled the pokeball in his hands.

"Wow…" He said. "I can't believe it." He glanced up at Moka as an idea occurred to him. "Hey Moka, it's like our kid!" Moka's eyes widened and her voice rose as she took in what her friend just said.

"WHAT!" She screamed. Tsukune, ignoring her outburst, explained his logic.

"Yeah! I mean, like, you gave me all of the good advice that I needed, and then I made the capture! It was a joint effort!" Tsukune clearly didn't notice Moka's healthy blush as she realized she kind of liked the idea that Tsukune had brought up.

**Everytime We Touch-Cascada**

Sometimes, people looked at them funny. What's a girl like her doing with a guy like him? They would ask. Oh, look at that model, she's so pretty! That guy must be her agent. They say all those and more.

Moka didn't care.

They didn't know how Tsukune made her feel. They didn't get that spark she felt when he grabs her hand, and they didn't feel the ecstasy that she felt when their lips met. They didn't know. But Moka knew.

And that was why she loved him.

**Girlfriend-Avril Lavinge**

Her main rival was Kurumu. Her weapons of choice? Her chest, her lack of subtly, and her cooking skills. It was always the same greeting with her: a glomp and an intimate view of her chest. Her kindness was something that she was working on, and frustratingly she was getting better and better at using it to her advantage.

And then there was the stalker, who always seemed to show up at just the right time to ruin the mood. Whether it was right when they were about to kiss, or they were exchanging compliments, whatever it was, Mizore always seemed to pop up out of nowhere and ruin the mood. She was downright creepy. Moka had to hand it to her though; Mizore was great at getting to the most unlikely of places. Like a window. Or behind a wall. Or in Tsukune's _closet_…

Who could forget the…um…. overly affectionate young witch, Yukari. At first she wasn't that bad; sure she was _slightly _hostile towards Tsukune and rather affectionate towards Moka, but it was manageable. However, when she decided that the best thing that could possibly happen is for her, Tsukune, and Moka to share the same bed. That's when things started to spiral out of control.

When you get to Ruby, it becomes increasingly obvious that she is into some freaky stuff. What with her carrying Belmont at practically all times, her…odd reactions to pain, and the things that she says, its apparent that she isn't exactly normal. But she has her redeeming traits. She's powerful. She's smart. And she knows how to get a job done.

Moka sees her opponents for Tsukune's affection every day. And she's confident that she can win.

**Girl Next Door-Saving Jane**

Moka looks at Kurumu, and instantly wishes that she hadn't. Today, the most popular girl in school is decked out in a skin-tight black tee shirt and white-mini skirt. Compared to her, Moka feels like crap dressed in jeans and a ratty t-shirt. Kurumu bounces by.

"Hello Moka!" She says out of chivalry more than anything else, and Moka quietly pouts as her self-proclaimed rival blesses the hallways with her presence. Kurumu skips by Moka, and the pink-haired girl's heart skips a beat as Kurumu goes by her boyfriend, Tsukune. They wave to each other, which is normal, what with them being friends and all, but Moka instantly cringes; she swears Kurumu is trying to take Tsukune away from her. And the worst part is, if Tsukune left her, Moka wouldn't blame him. After all, what's not to like about to Kurumu? She nice, she's the head cheerleader, she gets good grades, and, of course, there's the obvious physical advantage. Moka feels her heart sink as Kurumu fades into the distance.

_She's better than me._

XXXXXXXXXXXX

I will probably never continue any of these, so if anyone is interested in picking one up, PM me.


End file.
